Little Kitty cat
by dragondrawer
Summary: Girl become werecat and soon the supernatural team come after her and her father. this sucks i admit it. t for scary sitches. dont worry they will come.


**Little kitty cat**

**(Thoughts)**

(_Dreams)_

_('Sounds'___

This is the story of a 9-year-old girl named Daniela, who was born normal, lived a normal life, and had normal parents or so she thought.

Her father was once a werecat, but he cured him self just before having sex with his wife but he was always afraid that he passed the curse on to his kid, he knew that if he had that she begin to develop her werecat abilities around 10-12 years old.

One day he told his wife about his past life and how he thought that he had passed it on to Daniela, in fear she ran away and then got hit by a car and died, feeling sad Daniela's dad went to find a job but every he went they would look at his files and see that he was once a werecat, he ended working at a small burger joint just to make ends meat.

**2 years later **

Daniela's new powers hadn't come in yet but her dad knew they would during 1 of the next full moons even if it was a year from now he knew it would happen.

Daniela has been home schooled since her mother died; she thought it was a lot more fun than her own school.

**Monday**

She woke up, and stretched out like a cat does she really didn't notice that she had done that though, she got up and got dressed and went down stairs, as she went down the stirs she could smell waffles! They smelled delicious every crevasses filled with syrup and butter, it smelled so good she could almost taste it as if it were right there in front of her.

Her father greeted her with a good mourning holding a big plate of waffles covered with buttery goodness, she sat down at the table picked up her fork and knife took a waffle and cut a big slice and put it into her mouth and chewed as she chew her father could hear her purr, she wasn't doing it on purpose but he still got worried.

Then there was a knock on the door 'knock, knock, knock' her father went to the door and opened it at the door were three men in black suits, one of them showed his badge and started to talk. "We are sorry but we are going to have to take both you and your daughter to a holding facility for werecat's until we cure the both of you."

"But officers neither I nor my daughter are werecat's I'm afraid that I was cure of that curse long ago, but maybe if you check my neighbor he's a werewolf."

"Sir, we know you were cured but the is a slight possibility you could have passed it on, we are going to have to do some test on your DNA to confirm if you passed it on to her."

"And how long will that take?" he asked.

"Three days maybe 4 but I assure you that once the testing is done that we will return you to your daughter." One of the guys in black said. "Let me check the calendar, and cancel all of the important stuff really quick I'll also need to pack." Father said starting to run around he checked the calendar to see when full moon was it seemed full moon was in 5 days, but he could tell that her powers had already developed, he just hoped that he was back to see if she changed correctly.

He packed canceled a few appointments then gave a kiss to his daughter gave her some money for dinner and a pizza places number he told her to only order one small pizza, and that when she was full to put the rest in the fridge, he then kissed her again and left with the men. Daniela ran to the window and watched as her father dove away with the men having a bad feeling that she would never see him again.

She went to the couch and cried tears; tears were running down her face, she was afraid, afraid for her father's safety. She then stopped crying, and just sat up and stared, she stared into nothing ness, a smile formed across her face a smile that was like one of those grinchie smiles, she had an idea an awful idea she had decided what to do.

A.N. Oh no what will Daniela do what could she be thinking of, hope you like the new stories once again still knocked off but hopefully I'll find a way to get more chapters to you, sincerely Dragondrawer. End A.N. 


End file.
